


Adjunct

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Academia, Addiction, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In today's academic market, tenure was a dream job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjunct

In today's academic market, tenure was a dream job. 

But these days dreams were attainable. You could have them for the right price, built covertly by black-market experts; populated by your own subconscious. 

"I just want to see if this is what I really want." Success was a powerful drug, and if you could just taste it maybe it wouldn't matter that you were teaching six courses a term with no insurance. And if you could just revisit that golden world from time to time maybe you could give up teaching. Other jobs could pay as well for your dreams.


End file.
